


For Old Times’ Sake

by HalloweenBae



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Choking, F/M, NSFW, Smut, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You board the Discovery to hitch a ride to the next star base, and your ex, Christopher Pike just happens to be the captain.





	For Old Times’ Sake

“You wanted to see me, Christopher?” You took in a deep breath, hoping the new Discovery uniform would hide your excitement at seeing him again. 

“I did.” He smiled and stood up from his chair. “Lieutenant Diaz said you’ve been off world for a while, now.” He started toward you, adjusting his own uniform as his crisp clean scent flooded your senses.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, sir,” you started, trying to play it cool. 

You couldn’t help but remember the year-long mission you’d taken with him a few years back. Those long nights of reconnaissance ending up with him in your bed started playing on repeat the moment you saw his face again. You’d never crossed that line with anyone in your career before, but there was something about Christopher that drove you wild, something you could never quite place...

His lips spread into a smile as his teeth shone bright, bringing out those charming dimples you knew so well.

“I remember.” He stopped directly in front of you, his uniform bringing out the blue in his eyes as he looked you over. His smile widened as he traced the silver stripes on your shoulder, following them down to the tip of your axilla. “The Discovery uniform looks good on you, Captain.”

“Thank you, sir.” You kept your hands clasped together behind your back while he inspected you. Although his fingers barely touched the cloth that covered your body, his pressure was just enough to get your heart beating faster than you’d care to admit.

“Take it off,” he ordered, letting his hand drop to his side. 

“Sir?” You weren’t sure if he had found someone while you were away undercover, or if he had tired of the idea of you entirely. 

“You heard me, Captain,” he turned on his heel and walked over to his desk, sitting on top of the dark wood. He paused for a moment as if the thought of you finding someone else crossed his mind as well. “Unless…” he raised an eyebrow.

“No! I was actually hoping that…” you started to reassure him, unclasping your hands. 

“Good,” He cut you off, a boyish grin gracing his features. “I mean, uh, your uniform, Captain.” He cleared his throat and placed his hands next to his thighs, glaring at you in hopes of keeping his dominant demeanor. “Take it off.”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered, unlatching your collar.

“Captain,” he addressed you, raising a hand in the air. “Slowly.” 

Your heart jumped a little faster now, the beating loudly audible in your ears as it pumped the blood through your arteries and into your extremities. Fully oxygenated fingertips unlatched your collar before finding the zipper of your jacket, pulling it down at an agonizing pace. 

You glanced up at him as you reached the base of the zipper, his eyes dark with desire as he leaned forward on his desk. He nodded for you to proceed, his knuckles white against his desk while he held on for dear life as your jacket dropped to the floor. 

“Your undershirt,” he whispered shakily.

You smiled coyly, pulling the thin cloth up and over your torso before it fell on top of your jacket. Shivering, you’d suddenly remembered how cold Christopher liked his personal quarters, the air shocking your skin awake as the hair on your arms and neck stood on end. You felt his eyes dance over you, even from their distance across the room, they were able to provide a blanket of warmth that counteracted the frigid temperature of the room. 

He nodded again, signaling for you to remove your bra as he sat up straight and cleared his throat one more time.

You took the hint and removed the last bit of clothing keeping your breasts at bay, letting the black lace fall to your feet.

“That’s hardly Starfleet regulation underwear,” he tilted his head as he took you in, slowly licking his lips. 

“We were undercover, Captain,” you told him. “We had to blend in.”

He stood up, biting his bottom lip before stepping toward you as he stared at your hips. “Show me the rest.” 

He unclasped his own collar, a motion that greatly resembled a man loosening his tie after a long day at the office, and started unzipping his jacket. His smirk matched your own as you pulled down your pants, revealing black lace panties that hugged your hips. 

“You look even better than I remember,” he told you, unzipping the gold metal teeth that held his jacket together.

“Really?” You stepped out of your shoes and pants.

“Really.” He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it halfway across the room. Those bluish green eyes of his looked almost gray against his bare skin, matching the silver hair that covered his chest. “Lay down.”

Finally, he was going to touch you. He was going to end this obnoxious power-trip of a game and take you like he took you so many nights before. 

You nodded and did as you were told, glancing back at him as you walked over to his bed in the corner of the room. It was neater than you expected, but you supposed he had to set an example of tidiness now that he had a whole ship to run. You shrugged and sat down on the bed, laying on your back as you watched him undress the rest of the way.

“You know, when I first heard you were coming aboard, I was a little nervous.” He traced the edges of your toes, tickling them as they curled under his fingertips. He smiled and laughed under his breath, making his way to the center of your foot. 

“I’d almost forgotten what you looked like.” He smoothed his hand across your heel, up the middle of your shin and under your knee, sending a delicious shiver up into your spine. 

“I’d almost forgotten how you felt.” He gripped your knee tenderly, letting go only to move up the length of your thigh as his fingers stopped just short of the hem on your underwear. He purposefully paused and looked up at you, realizing how badly you wanted him as you rhythmically moved your hips toward his touch.

“How you tasted.” He slid his fingers beneath your underwear, gently collecting the moisture from your length and overly sensitive bud. He took his time pulling his fingers back, robbing you of his touch as he held you with his gaze. “Mmm…” he smirked and sucked your arousal off his digits. “I can’t imagine ever forgetting that.”

“Chris,” you moaned in a hoarse whisper, reaching out to him. “Enough already,” you begged, sitting up on your elbows. 

“Enough?” He raised an eyebrow, pushing you onto your back. “I thought you always liked this game.” His hand slid around your throat, squeezing playfully as he kept you in place.

“I like this,” you admitted, spreading your legs as he climbed on top you.

“Always right down to business.” He finally kissed your lips, the salty taste of his mouth mixing in with his scent as you welcomed his oral intrusion. “You never let me play as much as I want to.”

“You take too long.” You kissed him back with a smile. “And it’s been, what…” You rocked your hips up into his, trying to remind him of your urgency. “Five years?”

“Seven years,” He deepened his kiss, running his free hand through your hair. “But who’s counting?” he growled, playfully biting at your jawline.

You gasped as he sucked on your flesh, licking and biting behind your ear as he kept his grip on your neck as tight as you’d allow. No matter how much time had passed, Christopher always knew what you liked, how you liked it, and just how far to take it. You relished in the sensation of his mouth, moaning as his teeth and tongue painted a trail of moisture down your neck and clavicle, the restraining force of his hand increasing your excitement.

You felt him grow and leak against your thigh, cursing your underwear as it remained a barrier between the two of you. You wished you would have taken it off earlier with your pants, but you were too caught up in his little game to care. You slid your hands down your hips, taking the troublesome cloth with them as you shimmied it down your knees and off your feet.

Christopher pulled back, relaxing his grip on your throat before tracing a line down the space between your breasts. “I missed these,” he whispered, taking one in each hand as he sat back on his knees. 

“They missed you,” you whispered, feeling his tip rock up and down your dripping wet length. 

“I can see that.” He took each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching waves of warmth throughout your entire body. He watched you writhe under his touch, convulsing like a synchronous wave upon the ocean, letting go only after you moaned his name a dozen times. 

“You haven’t changed much,” he smirked, letting his hands travel down your midriff until they finally reached the heat in between your thighs. 

“Neither have you,” you whispered angrily, rocking so hard against him you thought you might catch fire. “Please, Chris,” you whined, closing your eyes as you finally felt his thumb on you again. “Please!”

He paused and stroked himself against you, painting clear coats of your own juices up and down your length before finally giving you what you wanted. He pressed himself into you, holding deep pressure on your clit as he stretched you out and filled you to the brim. 

“I love it when you ask nicely.” He slid his arm underneath your thigh, hoisting it up onto his shoulder as he pushed himself inside of you.

“Oh my God, Chris!” You moaned, squeezing him tightly as he pulled out of you. “Oh my God!” You threw your head back in ecstasy as his pace got faster, his girth sending your insides into a sensational frenzy. 

You opened your eyes and looked down at him, noticing a silver curl falling out of place as he moved your other leg on top of his shoulder. You lifted a hand to move it, to brush it out of the way, but he grabbed your wrist and held it down against the mattress.

He shot you a scolding look and held it there, thrusting against your most sensitive spot each and every time he rocked into you. Waves of pleasure built up with each thrust, a knot of warmth growing in the pit of your stomach as his hips became more purposeful, more angry. His eyes were as black as the vacuum of space, scanning over you as your sweat mixed in with his. 

He finally started to moan, to groan against your thighs as the both of you nearly reached your breaking point. He had to have felt how close you were, how tightly your muscles were contracting against his cock as he repeatedly slid in and out of you. 

You felt it now, that spark, that rush, that wave of pleasure that only he managed to draw out of you. That knot in your stomach seemed to untie itself completely, spilling it’s contents of pleasure inside you and down your hips, thighs and toes. You felt them curl behind his head, pointing them inward to pull him in even closer than he already was. 

He let go of your wrist and wrapped both hands around your shins, holding you tight as he felt you spasm and quake around him. He pushed himself in so deep as that wave of pleasure finally hit him, matching your body’s movements and spilling his pleasure inside of you, his own toes curling behind him. 

He smiled and kissed your shins after he finished, pulling out of you only to lay down next to you as the vibrations from your orgasm caused your teeth to chatter. 

“I told you you liked this game.” He winked and kissed your forehead.


End file.
